notorietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Authority
Category:Standards Overview Authority is a heist in which defusing explosive military crates can save to-be-exploded loot. The town is being guarded by the National Guard, and it is (currently) the only mission to have a much tougher military assault instead of a classic police assault. Stealth Approach Stealth is what players consider the best approach, as there aren't too many threats on site as long as the alarm is not set off. Throughout the map, there are military crates containing the loot you are seeking for. Simply interact with the crate, which will defuse it, pry it open, and have access to the loot. Loot can range from Cash, Gold, Bloxy Cola, and Weapons. Every few minutes, one of the crates will explode, permanently, destroying the loot inside. The order in which the crates will explode is random, so certain crates should take priority over others. The first crate explodes after two minutes - use the mission timer on the top of your screen to keep track. Only 2''' bags of loot need to be secured at the 'spawn' warehouse, to successfully complete the mission. After those are secured, the options are to escape or go for more loot. Loud Approach Be extremely vigilant, because there will be a military assault instead of a police assault. Powerful National Guard units that have deadly stats are not to be messed with. Use powerful guns to fight back sufficiently. The military assault is a distraction from collecting the loot while the crate timers run down. Don't let the crates explode! Simplified Steps * (Optional) Case the location and mark guards * Start defusing crates, and pry them open to bag the loot * Get as many as quick as possible * Get the loot to the escape zone * (Optional) Go for more loot * Escape! Badges There are three badges available for this heist. '''Combat Tested Complete the Authority mission Bomb Squad Defuse and Secure 10 packages in Authority Veteran Fight through a military assault in Authority on Nightmare difficulty Tips * It is best advised that players should defuse all boxes first before prying the cover open and grab the loot * While on this mission, the guards will be even harder to kill when compared to the guard in shadow raid. Therefore, players should choose high damage, low detection weapons in order to kill the guards quickly before you raise the alarm. * If there is a box spawned in the woodshed near the van, it IS possible for players to defuse the box WITHOUT killing the guard inside the shed if your detection is about 4 to 7. Bugs * For the badge “Veteran” players can obtain it through the steps below: # Do the heist normally in nightmare difficulty # Trigger the ASSAULT WAVE before the escape # Escape # DO NOT press “return to menu” but instead just do nothing and wait until the assault to be over like usual # The assault will die down after about half a minute. * Note that the assault wave(not the period before the assault wave comes)must be started first before your escape, or the badge will not be obtainable as the assault wave is not started. Trivia *While the base experience payout for this map is surprisingly low, the v1.8.5 update made the map reasonable again with the re-addition of bag experience. *Some people compare this to the day version of Shadow Raid, but with the punishing option to go loud and time limits on the loot. *The military guards have greater health than normal guards. Weak Pistols and weaker weapons may have a hard time killing them. *In Discord, Bryce said there will be day 2 for Authority, but as a standalone mission. Currently, it has not been released yet. *Guards can detect bags on your back making the heist more complicated when in the open *Military soldiers are NOT convert-able. But, Military guards are. *The beeping that regularly happens DOES NOT represent crates that are left. This is commonly confusing and can lead many players to think there are crates still left - increasing the chance they may get caught. To prevent this, once you think you got every crate, wait until the 20-minute mark using your mission timer. If no explosion occurs, then you've gotten every crate possible. *This is one of the heists that is on the military watchlist, another one of them is Blood Money *The reason of the town got raided by national guards and on the military watchlist is maybe the town have full of drugs (Bloxy cola), illegal guns, stolen/illegal/counterfeit money, and stolen gold. And it may be a gang hideout or towns of full of thugs and thief or even mafia. The military had to destroy those loot to prevent the gang or anyone will steal it back because the loot may worth more than 1 Million money. Category:Heists